Nascar Thunder
by Numb3rsfan
Summary: Bo and Luke are on the NASCAR circuit. But things are not what they seem. Bo and Luke are drivers for different teams and they hold a grudge against each other. Will they survive the race or will they both perish?
1. Chapter 1

**Dukes of Hazzard**

Title: Nascar Thunder

Author: Numb3rsfan

Warnings: This is a AU story.

Disclaimer: Warner Brothers, Paul L. Picard and A Lou-Step own and operate the Dukes of Hazzard. No profit was made, and no copywrite violation was intended in the making of this story.

Summary: Bo and Luke are on the NASCAR circuit. But things are not what they seem. Bo and Luke are drivers for different teams and they hold a grudge against each other. Will they survive the race or will they both perish?

Chapter One:

Bo grinned as he ran his hand over the polished surface of his race car. It was perfect, surely it would win the race that day!

Nothing would stand in his way, not even the #51 car that his cousin, Luke Duke drove!

Ever since they had first started racing, a rift had grown between the two of them, and Bo felt that it was beyond repair. They had said their goodbyes and they were going to leave it at that.

On the track and off the track they were just two drivers, not friends, not enemies, though they certaintly didn't help each other!

The reason for the rift still echoed in Bo's mind. It still hurt to think that Luke had said those things to him too.

_Bo and Luke exited the farmhouse side-by-side. Both wore wicked grins on their face as they headed into Captital City to give their final answer to the NASCAR manager who wanted to hire them._

_As they climbed in to the car, Luke tapped Bo's shoulder and said, "Jus' remember cuz', try an keep the car on the road. I don't think Mr. Butler wants to buy three or four in one week!"_

_Bo smiled slightly and said, "Cute cuz', real cute."_

_Both Bo and Luke had been at each others throats the entire week, over something as trivial as two girls. Luke had made the comment that Bo wouldn't know a good girl from a bad one if they were to kick him the butt! Bo had been angry and embarressed, especially when Susie Lynn had laughed at the comment!_

_When Luke had returned that night, Bo had confronted him and within minutes both Duke boys had been on the ground fighting, and the only thing that broke them up was Uncle Jesse's shotgun!_

_From then on, Bo had sworn vengance on Luke, who had replied, "Bring it on!"_

_Ever since then, the rift had grown and spread between them._

A beautiful pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

Bo turned his head and gazed down at his girlfriend Hannah Butler, who was the daughter of Bo's manager, Mr. Steven Butler.

"What's wrong hon'?" Hannah asked her boyfriend and favorite racecar driver, Bo.

"Jus' thinkin' is all." Bo replied truthfully as he bent his head and gave a quick kiss to Hannah's lips.

Looking a little ways down the track, she spotted the #51 car and it's driver Luke Duke having a chat with his own manager.

"About him?" Hannah asked, gesturing to Luke.

Bo followed her gaze to his cousin and slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah." Bo replied with a hint of disgust.

Luke, aparently done talking with his manager, turned away and headed back to his car.

He looked up and saw Bo and Hannah standing by their car, the famous 01 car the General Lee.

Luke gave a driver to driver nod before he jumped in to his car to get it warmed up for the trials.

Luke was far from pleased that Bo had gotten the General, but the toss had been fair and square, so Luke had kept his part of the bargain by signing over his half of the car to Bo.

Now, Luke watched from his place in the car as Bo smiled at his girlfriend and hopped in to the General.

Lowering his gaze for a minute, Luke thought about everything that had brought him and his cousin to this point in their lives.

_'Guess it was that argument at the Boars Nest. Don't really know why I said the things I did...why did I have'ta hurt him!'_ Luke thought to himself.

A few weeks ago, Luke had tried to patch things up with Bo but Bo wouldn't listen and he still carried the grudge with him.

The bruise on Luke's chest from Bo's fist was a testament to that!

Luke lined up on the line and heard the voice in his helmet tell him to proceed.

He did one lap before he punched the engine and gave it all he could.

By the time he passed the finish line again, his was the fastest time on the track, and he was sure to be in the starting row!

Next up was Bo and the General Lee.

Bo revved the engine before he got the all clear himself.

Carefully he brought the General up to speed and on the next lap he punched it.

The General was true to it's name and fame as it roared around the track, beating Luke's record by three whole seconds!

As the General roared to a stop, Luke had to clap at the job well done.

As it was, when the start up list was given, Luke and Bo would both be in the starting row, side-by-side on the Taladaga 500 the next day.

After Bo's pitcrew and Hannah congradulated him, Luke wandered over and offered his hand to shake.

Bo just looked at the hand that was infront of his face.

"Good luck tomorrow, Bo." Luke said simply, hoping that Bo would actually acknowledge him today.

Bo smiled slightly as he shook Luke's hand and replied, "Yeah, good luck yerself, Luke."

That was it. They didn't hug or talk some more. They just released each others hands and went their seperate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Nascar Thunder Chapter Two

Bo and Luke sat in their cars, following the pace car as it made it's way along the track.

In another two laps the race would start and then it would be a free for all.

Normally, Bo and Luke would have helped each other out, but not in this race and probably not ever.

Bo glanced over at the #51 car and sighed.

He really missed his cousin's friendship and really wanted it back, but his pride had been hurt and the words Luke had said had cut him very badly.

Luke seemed to want to make amends but Bo didn't think they were sencere so he brushed them off.

His helmet radio crackled and his pit manager said, "_Bo, the #51 driver wants ta say somethin'."_

"Alright, put em' through." Bo said as he rounded turn four.

The speaker crackled and a second later Luke's voice was heard.

"_Cousin, can ya hear me?" _Luke asked.

"Yeah I hear ya. What you want?" Bo asked.

"_I just want ta tell you ta have a good race is all...an' I want ta tell you that I'm really sorry for what I said_." Luke said.

"Luke, jus' save it, alright? I heard this a million times an' it's always th' same, so jus' save it." Bo replied, ending the conversation and concintrating on the race.

The pace car pulled into the pits for the final lap before start up, which was to remain unacompanyed by the pace car.

Finally, the last warm up lap was completed and the green flag was pulled out.

"_Green flag, green flag, go, go,go,go,go_." Said Bo's pit crew leader.

Bo floored the pedal and rocketed forward, keeping neck and neck with Luke, who was driving just as well as Bo!

"_He's up high. Still there...still there. Bo, give em' the lead_." The manager said.

"What? Are you out'a yer mind?" Bo asked angerily.

"_Do you want to finish the race?_" Came the reply into Bo's helmet.

Grumbling, Bo slowed it down and let Luke's car take the lead.

Once Luke was in front, Bo understood why he had been made to slow down.

Because, if he hadn't, his and Luke's car would have crashed into each other while they were coming out of that turn!

Sighing in relief, Bo's hands tightened on the steering wheel as he set about to fight Luke for the lead.

------------------------------------------------

Luke Duke sat in his car, staying side-by-side with the General as they followed the pace car.

He just had to make Bo listen to him. He just had to make Bo understand what he was trying to do.

Getting an idea, Luke contacted his pit crew and asked them to get in touch with Bo's pit crew.

When the gruff voice of Bo's pit manager sounded in Luke's ears, Luke almost felt sorry for his cousin!

"_Yeah, what do you want?_" The pit manager asked.

"Please sir, I need to speak with ma cousin. It's important." Luke said.

"Alright sonny, I'll ask em'." The pit manager said.

Seconds later, Luke was given the go ahead to speak.

"Cousin, can ya hear me?" Luke asked as he glanced at the car beside him, trying to gauge what Bo was thinking.

"_Yeah I hear ya. What you want?_" Bo asked as both cars entered curve number two.

Luke nearly smiled as Bo got down to buisness. That little trade was always one of his strong points.

"I just want ta tell you ta have a good race is all...an' I want ta tell you that I'm really sorry for what I said." Luke said into his helmet, hoping Bo heard the senserity in his voice.

Luke's hopes were short lived when Bo replied, "_Luke, jus' save it, alright? I heard this a million times an' it's always th' same, so jus' save it."_

The tell-tale little snap informed Luke that the car-to-car connection had been severed.

Luke was unsure of what to do in regards to his cousin.

Bo, by all accounts wouldn't listen to him talk, so Luke was almost about ready to kidnap the younger man and take him somewhere where his only choice would be to listen!

Luke was pulled out of his musings when his own pit manager said, "_Green flag, Green flag, hit it Luke!_"

In response to the demand, Luke floored the pedal and shot forward, staying to the side of the General.

"_Luke stay with em'. On the next turn he'll be forced ta concede the lead if he wants ta stay in the race._" Came the voice on the other end of the head set.

Luke did as he was asked and sure enough, he saw Bo slow down and tuck in to place behind him and they entered and exited turn three.

Well, that was one minor victory for Luke, but they still had a long way to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The first accident of the day happened after lap 58 when the #10 didn't make the turn and slapped against the wall, spewing car parts and gas all along the track.

The General, who was the closest to the crash, got a little bit of shrapnel in the tire, but somehow managed to get to the pits just seconds before the tire blew.

While his crew was changing out the tires and topping off his fuel, Bo sighed with relief that he had made it, though by the forced pit stop he was now in sixth place and was still dropping!

Finally he was told to go and go he went. Obeying the speed limit until he was out of the pits, and once he was out, he gunned the General and went chasing after his second place position like there was no tomorrow!

Luke was still in the lead, somehow managing to keep it despite the crash!

Glancing back in his side mirror, Luke saw the General pass the #24 car to take the third position spot.

Hitting his radio he said, "The General's comin' up fast, an I don't have enough fuel ta fight em' off fer long."

_"We read ya Luke. Come in fer a drink on the next lap._" Luke's pit manager said.

Luke nodded his head and had to just sit back as the orange stock car which he had helped build, came rushing by as if his car was standing still.

Luke even barely saw Bo wave at him as he passed by!

"_Don't worry Luke, you'll get back in the lead soon._" Ray Katron, his pit manager, said.

Sighing Luke didn't do anything except lead his car into the pits for a change of tires and a quick refuel.

The entire pit stop lasted no more than ten seconds and after that, Luke had fresh tires and a full tank of gas.

_"Hold, hold,go,go,go,go."_ Ray said as Luke punched it.

His car going to a slow 60 mph while in the pits and then goosin' it all the way back into the fray.

It took Luke another 40 laps to get back into the second position and stay there.

Just up ahead was Bo, in the General Lee, doing everything he could to keep the lead position.

-----------------------------------

_"Jus' 402 more laps ta go, Bo. Hang in there." _Hannah said to him as he passed the start/finish line again.

Bo smiled slightly as he glanced in the mirror and saw the #51 car blaze into second place.

They had just entered turn two when something happened.

The #51 car's steering broke and sent the car careening into the wall, immediatly catching fire!

Bo who had just come around turn two, putting everyone a lap down, saw the entire thing.

"Luke." He whispered.

Suddenly everything, every arguement, every sour word, even the rift that was between them, was thrust aside in Bo's heart. All of the hurt was frozen and turned to worry. Worry for Luke's safety.

Quickly, Bo brought the General to a stop and hopped out of the car while his own pit crew was yelling at him for stopping, telling him to continue on with the race, but Bo wouldn't and couldn't do that. Not without helping Luke.

Studying the car, Bo saw the flames on the hood and on the back, but somehow the rest of the car looked untouched, for now.

Braving the flames, Bo tore down the driver's net and looked in to see Luke, struggling to get loose from his jammed seatbelt.

Luke, suddenly seeing the bright sunlight, looked to his left and saw Bo standing there, breathing hard.

Offering a small smile to his cousin, Luke was not suprised as Bo reached in with snapped Luke's restraints with his ever trusty pocketknife that he always carried around with him.

Luke then grasped on to his cousin's arms as Bo helped him from the burning car, just as a tow truck and ambulance arrived on the scene.

Clasping Bo's arm, Luke said, "Thanks Bo."

A full fledged smile broke out on Bo's face as he replied, "No problem...cousin."

A smile also broke out on Luke's face at hearing those words.

"Now come on, jus' cuz' I'm out'a the race, doesn't mean you are. Go on, win it fer' the both of us." Luke said, nodding to the General, who still sat, ready to go.

Bo looked from Luke, to the General and back.

"I will. You wanna ride shotgun?" Bo asked, as the cars, now on the lead lap, came rushing back.

"Tell ya what. Next time ya pit I'll be there." Luke promised, holding out his hand to shake.

Bo nodded his head and stood up to his full height.

He brushed Luke's hand aside and hugged him tightly before he turned and ran back to the General, eager to continue on with the race.

While the General roared off, in hot pursuit of the pack, Luke was loaded up and sent to the hospital for an examination to make sure he was alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The hours passed slowly for Luke while he sat in the hospital, keeping track of the race from the television set.

_'50 more laps to go.' _ Luke thought as a doctor came down the hall and stopped in front of him.

"Well, aside from a few cuts and bruises, you appear to be just fine, Mr. Duke." The doctor said.

Luke stood up and shook the doctor's hand before he turned and hot footed it back to the race.

-----

Bo was driving the General, as hard as he dared.

He was in third place, trying to fight for second.

The images of Luke's car crashing and burning kept going through his mind.

It worried him. What if the car had exploded before Bo had gotten Luke out? What if Luke hadn't survived the impact? What if Bo had not stopped out all...

All of those questions entered his mind.

Bo was so lost in thought that he jumped when he heard a voice come over his radio.

_"How ya doin' cuz'?"_

Smiling slightly, Bo replied, "Ok. Jus' wantin this race ta be over."

_"I hear ya. Jus' 48 more laps ta go buddy."_ Luke said as he took a seat with Bo's pit crew.

"What'd the doc say?" Bo asked.

_"Scrapes and bruises. Nothin' much."_ Luke replied seriously as he focused on the cars whizzing by his position.

As the General roared by the pits, Luke saw the #21 car inch closer and closer to the General's backside.

"Bo, if you don't step on it, the #21 car is gonna kiss yer backside!" Luke warned.

_"Thanks fer the warnin',"_ Bo replied as he looked into his side mirror and saw the approaching car.

Luke watched with bated breath as the cars entered turn three.

At first everything looked ok, but that was before the #21 rammed the General's rear end, sending the car spinning into the wall.

The passanger side of the car smacked the wall, buckling the whole side a little and sending it towards the pack and the grass on the other side.

Luke was horrified as another car smashed into the General's driver side door, pushing it onto the grass.

He was even more horrified to see that Bo wasn't in the General as it rolled to a stop on the grass.

Scanning the grass proved futile, for when Luke saw Bo, the young man was lying on the track, currently being run over by the #21 car.

The yellow flag was waved and the race was immediatly stopped because Bo was lying on the track.

Luke leapt over the wall and dashed off towards his cousin, who lay unmoving on the raceway.

Skidding to a halt, Luke knelt down and gently removed Bo's helmet.

One look at the seat belt apparatus, still somewhat attached to Bo's chest, Luke deduced what had happened.

The seat belt had failed, sending Bo through the windshield when the General had been hit the second time.

"Oh...Bo." Luke grimaced as he took in his cousin's features.

Bo's skin was pasty white. A pool of blood covered the ground directly under him.

A small trickle of blood was also coming out of his mouth and his eyes were shut.

Bo's arm and leg were hanging at an unnatural angle and Luke knew that they were beyond broken.

Weakly Luke felt for a pulse, suprised and releaved to find one!

An ambulance pulled to a stop behind Luke, as well as a tow truck to take care of the General.

Luke didn't say anything, he only watched as his cousin, his best friend was loaded onto a stretcher and quickly carted to the hosptial.

Now with the racetrack cleared, the cars were given the go ahead to finish the rest, though it would at least ten laps before a green flag would be issued.

---------------------------------------------------

Luke sat in the waiting room, tears running down his face as he watched the last few laps of the race.

_"The white flag has been shown. It's Ricky Rudd in the #12 car, who was the lead."_ The announcer said.

_"Yes, it's a shame though. The #01 car showed great promise in this race. Beating all the odds."_ The second announcer said as the last lap of the race began.

Luke shut his eyes, not wanting to see the last of the race. The race which Bo had worked so hard to win, finish, without him even being in it.

_"Ricky Rudd takes the checkerd flag! Ricky Rudd is the winner of the Taladaga 500!"_ The announcer yelled into his microphone.

Twenty minutes of nothing but the crowd cheering, and Ricky talking about his pit crew and what a good job they and the car did, before they even got to Victory Lane.

After recieving the first place trophy and money, Ricky did something that suprised everyone.

"I'd like to believe that I deserve this win, but I don't. Bo Duke and The General are the rightful winners. They fought the hardest in this race, even when the odds were stacked against them.

Early on in the race, Bo stopped to help out his cousin who had crashed, instead of continuing on. That showed courage and bravery. And that is why I think that he deserves this trophy. He earned it. Even though he's in the hospital, and unable to be here, I hereby declare that Bo Duke is the winner of the Taladaga 500!" Ricky said as he hopped off the podium.

To say that Luke was shocked would be an understatement. In all his years, he had never expected that to happen!

When asked where he was going, Ricky replied, "I'm going over to the hospital, to present this to Bo Duke personally."

Luke was crying as a small smile graced his face.

Bo would be so happy about this, but Bo was in surgury at the moment.

The doctors were very unsure if they could stabilize him.

They had told Luke that they could go ahead with the surgury, even though Bo had a 50/50 chance of dieing on the operating table, or they could just let him pass on peacefully.

Luke didn't want Bo to die, so he opted for the surgury.

Now he still sat in the waiting room, waiting to hear Bo's fate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A shadow fell over Luke, causing him to look up into the face of Ricky Rudd, who held the trophy in his hands.

A horde of reporters and other people were outside, taking snapshots.

"Can we go somewhere private to talk?" Ricky asked Luke.

Luke nodded and motioned for Ricky to follow him into the ICU waiting room.

Once there, Luke shut the door before he turned to Luke.

"I want to thank you for what ya did for ma cousin. It meant alot." Luke said.

"Well, He deserves this, but next time, I aim ta win it fair and square!" Ricky said with a smile.

A small smile graced Luke's face for a second as he looked out the door, waiting to hear from a doctor.

"How is he doing?" Ricky asked.

Luke shook his head slightly.

"Don't know. He's in surgury an' the doc's not sure if he'll survive." Luke said.

"Ah man that's tough. Well, if ya need anything, don't hesitate ta call." Ricky offered.

"Thanks Ricky." Luke replied.

Both Ricky and Luke sat in silence for awhile before a doctor came.

When the door opened to admit a doctor in hospital scrubs, both Luke and Ricky lept to their feet.

"Mr. Lukas Duke?" The doctor asked.

Luke stepped forward and asked, "How's Bo?"

"Well he survived the surgury. We repaired what we could, but we ended up having to remove his spleen and half of his liver. His lung is still in question. We're not sure if it will heal. If it doesn't, we will need to find a doner." The doctor said.

Luke offered his lung, to which the doctor nodded his head and said he would check it out, to see if it would work.

"When can we see him?" Ricky asked.

"You can both see him, but only one at a time, and only for five minutes, at least until we get a room prepared." The doctor said.

He then led them into the ICU.

Ricky waited in the waiting room while the doctor took Luke to a curtained off area of the ICU where Bo lay.

One glimpse of Bo, lying so still, skin pasty white and his whole body covered with bandages, casts and tubes was almost enough to make a grown man cry!

"Bo, you can get through this, I know you can." Luke mumbled as he held his cousin's limp hand for a second, willing it to come to life.

When nothing happened, Luke laid the hand back down and walked out, allowing Ricky to go in.

After five minutes, Ricky walked out and rejoined Luke.

"I hate seein' people in the hospital. It gives me the creeps." Ricky said.

Luke nodded his head as he said, "Yeah, I know what'cha mean."

Finally the doctor came back and told them that Bo was in a room and that they could go and see him.

Luke immediatly lept up, followed by Ricky. They both followed the doctor upstairs to room #52 where Bo lay, surrounded by mechanical equipment.

"We will know in the next few hours if we will have to remove his lung." The doctor said before he left them alone with the patient.

The doctor was sad because in all of his years of working there, he had seen people hurt alot less than Bo, and those people had been dead.

In truth, the doctor didn't give much hope for Bo.

Luke had to suppress a gasp as he saw Bo for the second time.

If it was at all possible, Luke would have guessed that Bo had grown paler than when he had last seen him!

"He isn't gonna make it. Is he?" Ricky asked sadly as his eyes shifted to Luke, who stood there beside his cousin.

"There's always hope Ricky. There's always hope." Luke murmered as he sat down and held Bo's lax hand.

---------------------------

A/N: Alright, I know this one was fairly short but I wanted to get this chapter out before I take off DOH fan fic writing for a week.

I need to start focusing on my other fandoms, but don't worry people, within a week I will have either begun the next chapter and or will be posting it within next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The hours past like days for Luke and Ricky, who had desided to remain with Luke until Bo woke up.

Daisy and Uncle Jesse had been sent for, but neither would arrive until the next day.

Luke and Bo's best friend Cooter Davenport had also been contacted and had also promised to come.

Luke remained by Bo's side every waking moment. Only leaving to use the restroom or to get something to eat.

He even refused to leave Bo's side when the doctors have in to check on him!

The longer Bo remained unconcious, the greater the risk that it would be perminent.

That was what Luke was afraid of, that Bo would never wake up again.

When the doctor came back the third time, it was with good news.

"We will not have to put him through more surgury. His wounds are healing just fine." The doctor said with a small smile.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief at those words. At least something would go right that day!

"Now, if ya jus' would wake up cuz'." Luke said, glancing at Bo's lax features.

But Bo slept on, oblivious to Luke's begging.

While Luke sat by Bo's side, holding his cousin's hand, the sun set over the hospital, and rose again without anything changing.

Luke remained in the same position all night, never once letting go of Bo's hand, nor taking his eyes off of him.

The only thing that occasionally disturbed him was the heart monitor, which he stared at from time to time.

The door to the room finally opened to admit Uncle Jesse, Daisy and Cooter, who had arrived at the same time.

Luke rose and went over to them, embracing them all in a hug.

"Any change?" Uncle Jesse asked as he took his first real glance at his youngest nephew.

Luke shook his head, a definite negative.

"Come on suga', you have'ta wake up." Daisy said as she went over to Bo's side and gazed down at him.

Bo didn't make one move, and that nearly brought Daisy to tears!

Luke, feeling sorry for her, went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.

"I know this looks bad, cousin. But the doctor's said that they won't have to operate again. Bo is gettin' better. Not at a pace that the doctor's like, certantly not on a pace that I like, but he is gettin' better." Luke assured them all.

Daisy smiled a little at Luke's words, wanting to believe them.

Looking past Luke, she saw Ricky Rudd leaning against the wall with the first place trophy sitting on a chair.

"Hello Miss Duke." Ricky said, inclining his head to Daisy.

"Please, call me Daisy." Daisy requested.

Ricky somewhat smiled as he inclined his head again, acknowledging her request.

"Not used to him bein' so quiet." Cooter said, taking a good look at his blonde haired friend.

"Tell me about it." Luke agreed as he went over to Cooter.

"I heard about the crash on the radio. Sounded like a bad one." Cooter said.

"It was worse!" Luke replied with a shudder.

A slight moan from the bed had everyone holding their collective breaths as they turned to the man in the bed.

"Bo? Bo can ya hear me?" Luke asked.

In response Bo opened his eyes and slowly gazed around the room before his eyes settled on the people around his bed.

A smile broke out on Luke's face when he saw Bo's baby blues staring at him.

"Hey cuz', glad ta see that you're back with us!" Luke said.

Bo rolled his eyes in a 'uh huh' look.

Everyone was about to start talking, but Ricky Rudd cleared his throat and grabbed the trophy.

"Bo. Everyone saw what happened, and we all feel that you more than earned the right to keep this and to take the first place title." Ricky said, handing Bo the trophy.

Bo looked at Ricky, at a total loss for words.

Finally he croaked out, "Thanks."

Ricky smiled slightly and said, "You earned it, Bo."

Turning he left the room to allow Bo's family and friend to converse.

------------

A/N: Well, I'm back to continue the story!

Hope this chapter suits everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Bo Duke remained in the hospital for another week before the doctors released him on the sole condition that he spend at least another week in bed at the farm.

This didn't sit well with Bo, but it was either that, or remain in the hospital for another week, so in the end Bo agreed, since the farm was a lot better than the hospital.

The week passed slowly at the Duke farm, almost to slowly for the resident hot rod driver in the Duke family, but finally the week was over and he could return to the track.

As promised, the General was all fixed up and waiting for him when he returned.

A smile crossed Bo's face as he ran a hand over the General's hood, admiring Cooter's work.

"Cooter. You sure do fine work!" Bo said as he lifted his hand from the hood. Not even a speck of dust lay on the General!

"Well I sure hope so, buddyroo. I spent all day an all night workin' on em' so's he'd be ready when ya got out." Cooter replied, as he too looked over the car.

"You are a genius!" Bo replied.

He turned and clapped Cooter on the shoulder as he began to walk over to the entrance to the stands where Luke, Daisy and Jesse stood.

"How's he look, Bo?" Luke asked as they all began to walk outside.

"Jus' as smooth as ever, cuz. I still can't believe that Cooter got em' fixed up so quickly!" Bo replied as he slung an arm over Luke's shoulder.

Luke chuckled a little, for he didn't tell Bo that Cooter had to be persuaded slightly to work as hard as he did on the General.

"When's the next race?" Daisy asked from behind Bo and Luke.

Bo turned slightly and said, "Tomorrow!"

The smile that was on Luke's face faded somewhat at that news.

"Bo, ya arn't gonna race again so soon after gettin' released are ya?" Luke asked.

"Of course I am!" Bo replied, almost shocked that Luke would even suggest not racing!

"After what jus' happened at the last race!" Luke asked.

Bo shook his head and smiled as he replied, "Cousin, that was jus' a close call!"

A 'close call'? Is that what Bo called it! He had nearly gone and gotten himself killed, and he called it a ' a close call'!

"What about you, cousin?" Bo asked as he looked at Luke.

"What about me?" Luke asked, not knowing what Bo was talking about.

"Are you gonna race er not?" Bo asked, making his question clear this time.

"Of course I'm gonna race! You'd think I'd let ma little cousin race alone!" Luke replied, while inwardly he thought, _'specially after what happened last time?'_

Bo smiled a little as the little party exited the raceway and headed towards their respective cars.

Since Bo didn't want anything to happen to the General, he was leaving the car there until tomorrow after the race.

Daisy had offered to drive Luke and Bo around in Dixie for the rest of today, but after that they were on their own.

The next day came sooner than expected for some, for others, it had taken to long to get there.

Bright and early, Bo and Luke were at the track, checking out their cars.

They had both decided early on that they would work together on this race, and try to finish side-by-side if it were possible to do so.

While they were fine tuning the General, Ricky Rudd came up behind them.

"Well, didn't expect ta see you so soon!" Ricky said to Bo.

Bo turned around and said, "You couldn't keep me away!"

"Jus' wanted ta let you know I plan on winnin' this race fair an square." Ricky said.

"You can try, buddy, you can try!" Bo replied with a grin as he turned back to the General.

Ricky just chuckled and walked off.

Soon after that, the race began.

Since Bo and Luke didn't qualify, they had to start at the back of the pack, but that wasn't a problem for them. They knew how their cars behaved, and they knew what it would take to get in at the front of the pack.

As usual the pace car began the race, and after two laps, the cars were on their own for another two laps before the green flag was waved and the race became a free for all, but not for Bo and Luke.

They worked in perfect tandom, helping each other out when needed.

Since the race was only 60 laps, that didn't give Bo and Luke much time to whip out their fancy driving skills, but no matter, at the end of lap 52, Bo and Luke were nearly in the position to take first and second place.

As Luke stuck close to the General's tail, he grabbed the CB and radioed his cousin, since he had his car equipped with a CB since the last race.

"Cousin, ya got yer ears on? Come back." Luke said into the mic.

Two seconds later, Bo's voice came over the speakers in the car.

"_Go ahead Luke, what'cha need?"_

"We only got one chance ta pass these guys, an that chance is up there at turn 3." Luke said.

_"I'm a listenin' cousin."_ Bo said.

"Alright. You stick close to th' leader, dog em' if ya have to. Make em' go high on the turn. That'll force em' ta slow down long enough fer you ta get past em'." Luke said.

"_10-4. Luke."_ Bo said as they approached turn 3.

Luke and Bo preformed the same manouver at the same time and effortlessly took 1 and 2 place just as they entered lap 55.

The earpiece in Luke's helmet suddenly crackled as his boss said, "_Now's the time ta pass that orange car an take the lead! You can do it!"_

Luke shook his head as he replied, "Sorry sir, I can't an won't do it. Me an my cousin are a team, an we make desision's as a team, an we never race against each other!"

He then ripped out the wire from his helmet which killed his radio link to his crew.

Sighing, Luke grabbed the CB and radioed Bo again.

"You ready ta win this, cousin?" Luke asked.

"_Ya mean, are WE ready ta win this?"_ Bo replied.

Luke chuckled at that little reminder that they both were supposed to come in as a tie for first place.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Luke replied.

_"Well, I'm ready when you are."_ Bo said as the white flag was waved, signaling that the final lap had begun.

Effortlessly they lined up, side-by-side just as they came around turn 4 and headed for the finish line.

The checkerd flag waved just seconds before Bo and Luke passed the finish line, side-by-side. They both had won the race!

The judges, knowing they just couldn't award the winning of the race to one or the other, they just awarded it to both Duke boys!

Bo and Luke couldn't be happier.

For one, they had won the race, and two, they had their friendship back and it was a strong as ever.

The judges had to take the trophy and do a little last minute change of the name so it had both cousin's names on it.

When Bo and Luke recieved the trophy, it read: _First place winners of the Atlanta Moter Speedway, Bo and Luke Duke_

Underneath that, it had the signatures of the judges ingraved in it as well.

When they got home, Bo and Luke placed the trophy on the mantlepiece.

It was the perfect place for it, concidering all that they had to do to get it.

"First place winners Bo and Luke Duke. It's got'a nice ring to it." Bo said as he wrapped an arm around Luke's shoulders.

"Yeah it does." Luke agreed as he gazed at the trophy.

For several minutes the boys looked at the trophy before they headed into the kitchen to get at some of Daisy's fresh apple pie which she had made earlier that day.

It didn't take long for things to return to normal in Hazzard County.

The Duke Boy's friendship had been repaired, and because of that, they still lost Rosco and Cletus when they chased them, instead of pulling over and blaming each other.

Boss Hogg still got angry and smashed Rosco or Cletus' police hats when the Duke boys ruined another one of his plans.

So, in essense, things returned to normal in Hazzard County and the Dukes wouldn't have it any other way.

THE END

Author Notes:

Sorry it took me so long to finish this story. But I finally got it done.

Hope everyone likes the last chapter.


End file.
